


Monsters Lie and Memories of Ghosts

by thebestfairymom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Healing, M/M, Memories, Mentions of past abuse, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Trauma, mentions of illegal trafficking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestfairymom/pseuds/thebestfairymom
Summary: Some men leave traces of themselves like monsters leave scars, and ghosts leaves memories in the places they haunt.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Monsters Lie and Memories of Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil thing about my OC Sebastian, I was in my feels thus came this- I can't even explain it.

How did things end up like this? Fragmented, strange, years passed by in some sort of blur and all he had thought about was the one person who had entirely fucked up his life. Sebastian thought he’d moved on, but the nightmares started again. Waking him up in the dead of night choking and gasping for breath.

Monsters weren’t always easy to identify, and sometimes they seemed so sweet and you felt so safe.. But it was all an act, leading to a much darker path. Spiraling, down further into an abyss in which he couldn’t pull himself out of it. 

He’d started smoking at nineteen, trying to dull the ache left behind from the person he had thought loved him. That had been the hardest year of his life and Sebastian needed some kind of escape, especially with the long nights he endured at the hands of his personal monster. 

“Ugh.” Sebastian muttered trying to shake off the unsavory memories, his head throbbed which made him reach for the unopened pack of cigarettes in his bedside table. The taste was one he’d ignored after so many years of smoking now, he just appreciated the strange sensation of the nicotine that eased the growing headache. 

He hadn’t thought about Cole in years, so what had brought these memories into his dreams? He didn’t even want to think about it, but now he was being plagued with them, bombarded over and over again. Like walking through a minefield in his own head, it made him feel dead. Cole had fucked up Sebastian’s entire life, ripped away any essence of normalcy he had craved for years. 

All Sebastian had ever wanted was stability, a home. Instead that monster of a man had sold him to someone to pay off a debt, and kept coming back to use him again and again until Sebastian was free of it all. 

Hate is a strong word, but Sebastian was sure he hated Cole with every fiber of his being.

His expression was unreadable, not that anyone had been there to read it, he was alone in the small bedroom he slept in. Alone was getting harder to bear, even the cigarettes didn’t ease the new found pain he held deep inside his heart. But what could he do? The only friends he really had were all busy as of late, and he wasn’t exactly the warmest person to be around. 

Teddy had described him as unfathomable, Bella had used strange and unusual, Ash had always said it just took Sebastian time to warm up to people. And while none of those things were exactly wrong, Seb had realized the reason he’d grown so lonely was because he kept everyone at arms length.

It was hard not to, after the first person he had trusted had used him in such a way. Even logically knowing that his friends, and those he met through them, were not like Cole. That they would not harm him in such a way, it was so hard for him to open up even when prompted to. 

Sebastian was exhausted, but now his brain was going into overdrive. Between the memories of Cole and his own internal conflict, he was driving himself crazy. So he reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, and snuffed out his cigarette. Pants, shoes and a jacket later, then he was out the door, and out of the small apartment. 

The air was cold, although he shouldn’t have been surprised by the mid-January weather. It helped clear his head, temporarily muting the memories from the front of his mind, and clearing out some of the louder thoughts. 

That personal monster was quite the ghost in his memories, haunting him at the worst times, if only Sebastian could permanently forget him.. Although he wasn’t quite sure he would like to forget everything, he was glad to have the friends he’d made. That was the good thing to have come out of such a terrible situation.

A soft sigh left him, hands coming up to rub his tired eyes as he crossed the empty street not really going anywhere but more just walking to bide his time. Till the ghosts faded, and the lies were momentarily forgotten. The odd tide of memory easing out until his head was fully clear again and maybe he could get some rest for once. 

The sky was lighting up in soft vibrant colors, colors Sebastian was constantly awake to see, but they were lovely just the same. The way the glow of a new day started to filter through the trees, reminding him to get home before he fell asleep standing there.

Thankfully he hadn’t walked too incredibly far from home, and could easily turn back around and head back in the direction he came from. A left, and two oddly timed rights and there it was. The apartment complex he called home, there were people leaving the building to start their days, and here he was coming home to finally go back to sleep. 

Funny how that seemed to work out. But he didn’t mind so much, just glad to have his peace of mind back, even if it was temporary. He had to remember to set an alarm, he had things to do today. Well one thing. He promised a friend that he would babysit his daughter while he worked. Sebastian looked forward to those days, he got along well with the small girl, and absolutely adored her.

Plus he wouldn’t admit it, but he always looked forward to getting to see the girl's father. That thought was a little too dangerous to even think about, the possible feelings he may harbor for someone. Even if it had been six years since his last real relationship. 

The sound of his keys jingling pulled him from those thoughts, letting himself back into the quiet apartment and closing the door behind him again. 

Was the damage he sustained so irreparable that he felt he could never trust someone enough to love them again? He had originally thought his heart was beyond fixing, but maybe now after all this time he could learn to feel it again. 

Maybe if he finally opened up enough to let love back into his heart-   
It could be enough to finally start healing from the before times. 

All of those lies, haunting memories, ghosts from the past. Maybe they could all finally fade away forever.


End file.
